I missed you
by Amina Bella
Summary: MOJO Sex fic. Rated: M. R


**MO/JO sex fic. RATED: M.**

* * *

Maureen Johnson lay sprawled out on the couch, her head propped up with her left hand and her other hand controling the remote control. Her eyes were focused on the television, but she wasn't paying attention. She kept watching the clock, waiting desperatly for it to be 10:30 PM, the time Joanne, her girlfriend, usually got off work.

Lately, all Joanne did was come home from the law firm and go straight to sleep. They barely talked anymore, nor did they have sex. Mauren was fine without talking...but sex, that wasn't going to fly with Ms. Johnson. At exactly 10:03, the front door squeaked open and in walked a very stressed out, tired Joanne. Maureen sprang to her feet and shuffled all the way over to Joanne. "Hey, Pookie." Maureen greeted as she threw her arms around Joanne's neck and pulled her in for a tender kiss on the lips. Joanne returned the kiss but quickly untangled herself from Maureen's arms.

"Mo, I'm tired.."

"You're always tired, Joanne!"

"I work all day!"

"So! I'm you're girlfriend, make time for me!" Maureen was now pouting her infamous pout. Joanne's heart melted everytime.

She sighed and pulled Maureen into a hug, feeling sorry for neglecting her diva girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to make it up to you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Maureen raised her eyebrows up and down. "Oh, you know what I want.." She whispered as she leaned in and started nibbling on Joanne's earlob. Joanne let out a pleasurable sigh.

Maureen rested her hands on the lawyer's waist and lowered her mouth to her neck, pushing her backwards toward the couch. Once reaching the couch, Maureen pushed Joanne's shoulders, causing her to fall back onto the couch.

"A little rough are we?" Joanne asked as she began to straddle her girlfriend. She leaned down and began sucking roughly on her neck, causing Maureen to let out a small moan. "Mhm," Maureen replied, leaning her head back to give Joanne more access to her neck.

Maureen slid her hands up Joanne's shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. She let her hands roam freely over her girlfriends perfect body. Joanne started to undo the diva's pants as she took off her shirt. Maureen pulled her into a deep kiss, breaking it a few minutes later to get air.

"Take your pants off." She growled.

Joanne obeyed.

She unbuttoned her pants and threw them across the room.

The now naked lawyer climbed back onto her naked girlfriend and trailed kisses from her neck to her bellybutton. Once reaching her bellybutton, Joanne ran her tongue across it, causing Maureen to get the chills. She continued down Maureen's body, finally reaching her destination.

She swiftly ran her tongue across Maureen's center, causing her to moan slightly. Pleased that she was satisfying her girlfriend, Joanne began to suck lightly at the hood of her center, causing the diva to moan once again.

"I love hearing you moan." Joanne said as she flicked her tongue across her clit.

"Then make me moan louder."

Joanne gave a sly smile. She began sucking roughly on her clit, flicking it around with her tongue before she let her roaming tongue enter her girlfriend. Maureen tilted her head back and grunted.

"Don't tease me.." She warned, shifting her head, now looking down at her girlfriend.

"I can if I want to." She responded seductivily, now entering two fingers inside of her.

Maureen gasped at the sudden intrusion. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her lover, Joanne slid back up Maureen's body and roughly kissed her, biting her bottom lip, before pulling away.

"Fuck.." Maureen moaned, as she moved her hips in motion with the lawyer's fingers.

Maureen snaked her hand down Joanne's body and worked her hand inbetween her lover's legs and inserted her fingers, wanting Joanne to feel the same pleasure she was receiving.

The lawyed lowered her head to Maureen's neck and bit down hard, Maureen smirked.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, her breathing increasing as she felt an orgasm coming.

"You." Joanne replied, still biting and sucking at the diva's neck. She moved her thumb to her girlfriends clit and started to rub it as her fingers thrusted faster into her.

"Oh God..I'm about to..." Maureen whimpered, working her hands faster to get Joanne to where she was. Joanne thrusted faster in her, rubbing her clit harder. Maureen let out one more moan, before she felt herself tighten around the lawyer's fingers and release.

The diva continued to work her hand inbetween her lover's legs, as Joanne removed her finger's from her and used both her hands to hover over Maureen.

Maureen pulled Joanne down, not stoping her hands, and was now positiond on top of Joanne. She added an extra finger and watched as her girlfriend squirmed in pleasure beneath her.

"Oh, God, Maureen.." She moaned, her hands gripping the couch. "So close.." She whispered, feeling her body tense up. Maureen removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, thrusting it in and out of Joanne. Minutes later, she cried out in extacy as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Maureen removed her tongue and hovered over Joanne's panting body, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"That was amazing." Joanne, panted trying to catch her breath.

Maureen collapsed on top of her lover and rested her head on her chest, listening to her wild heartbeat.

"I know." She replied, biting her lip. She shifted her head and looked up at Joanne.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

**I don't know what possessed me to write this. It just came to me, and I was bored. So there ya go. I know it sucks, but reviews would be nice. )**


End file.
